


Always Been One of My Dreams

by orphan_account



Category: Nancy Drew (Video Games)
Genre: Breakfast in Bed, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Married Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-09 21:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12897516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Just felt this pairing need some fluff! Hope you all like it!





	Always Been One of My Dreams

Nancy could smell the eggs and bacon the second Frank entered their room carrying two plates. Her stomach growled as she sat up and looked at the time. "Frank, it's five-thirty," she said, not exactly complaining, "That's early even for me!"  
  
"I know," Frank replied, he handed her her plate and sat down on the bed next to her, smiling, "But I figured we could get an early start on that case we got last evening. I mean, It is your first case as Mrs. Drew-Hardy."  
  
Nancy grinned, kissed Frank on the cheek and rested her head on his shoulder. "Mrs. Drew-Hardy," She repeated, chuckling "Almost seems like a dream."  
  
Frank smiled warmly, wrapped an arm around Nancy's shoulders, and pressed his lips to her head. "It was always one of mine." Her whispered into hair.

**Author's Note:**

> Just felt this pairing need some fluff! Hope you all like it!


End file.
